dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Модификации по категориям
Список модификаций Интерфейс *Always On Status (показывает значение температуры, а также очки здоровья, сытости, рассудка и озорства) *Architectural Geometry (позволяет размещать предметы, прикрепляя их к сетке) *BackPackPlus (добавляет новую ячейку для рюкзака, что позволяет носить броню и рюкзак одновременно) *Base Plan (позволяет удобно строить базу) *Better Moon (позволяет видеть показатель луны круглосуточно, а также изменяет анимацию нарастания и убывания луны) *DisplayFoodValues (показывает значения здоровья, сытости и рассудка для еды и лечащих предметов при наведении курсора мыши) *Finder (добавляет удобства при поиске нужных предметов в сундуках) *Followers all in one *Geometric Placement (показывает сетку, упрощая строительство) *Health info (показывает количество здоровья при наведении мыши на существ и объекты) *Ice Flingomatic Range Check (позволяет видеть диапазон снежкомётной машины) *Minimap HUD (добавляет мини версию большой карты около игровых часов) *More Map Icons (добавляет на карту иконки объектов и существ, которые в самой игре на карте не отображаются) *Relaxed Crafting (ставит игру на паузу, когда вы открываете окно крафта) *Rusification Pack for DST (русификатор DST) *Russian Language Pack (русификатор базовой игры) *Season Clock (добавляет в игру часы, которые показывают текущий сезон года) *Show Nicknames *Simple HUD (показывает очки здоровья, сытости, рассудка и значение температуры) *Smarter Crock Pot (дополнительные ячейки казана, помогающие узнать, что вы приготовите и срок годности приготовленного блюда) *StatusPlus (изменяет стандартные показатели и добавляет новые. *Sticky Recipe Персонажи *Asriel Dreemur *Character: Elinor *Charlie *Cthulhu *Devon the Hunter *Dr. Gordon Freeman (+Combine Invasion) *Dr. Wave *Frisk(Undertale) *Gollum *Jane Doe the Soldier *Max - The Shapeshifter *Minari *Monika *Mr. Mundy the Sniper *Mystery Kids *Muffet *Not quite Pyro *Puppy Princess Musha *sans. *The medic *The Signless *Wakkari the Red Fox *Warfarin *Wenllow *Weston the Wandering Cactus *Whisper the Bunny *William J. Danninghar *Wisp, Wynter and Wei *Wisteria the Herbalist *Wren the Stormcaller *Вера Предметы и строения *A water global mod (A water mod Release) *Additional Equipment *Additional Structures *Advanced Farming *Aquarium *Archery mod *Craftable Krampus Sack Mod *Deep-Freezer *Eelight *Emeralds *Endothermic Torch *Fish Armor *Fish Day Mod *Fish Farm *Fishbrella *Girl Stuff *Golden Spear *Haunted House *Madman's Fighting Pack *Magic Horns *Porta-Grill *Scythe *Storeroom *Storm Cellar *Survival Gear *Swordfish *Tiki Torch *Tiny Alchemy Powers *Wilson's House Геймплей *?????? *Dawnbreak *Desert Enchancement *DragonKnight *Dusk and Night Music *Hallucinations *Hero in the Dark *Local CooP: 3 players shared screen *Marble Bean *RPG Items *Rain (in) Fall *Re-Gorge-itated *Sharkitten *Sisters reunited *Super Hound Waves *The Screecher *Thirst *Toadstool *Up and Away Механика *Ash Fertilizer *Beefalo Milk and Cheese *Better Gunpowder! *Buildable Cave Entrance *Camp Cuisine (рецепты для казана) *DUMOS *Dem Bones! *Evergreen grand privileged drops *Farming For Light *Fashion *Koalefanta Proboscidea *More Realistic Honey *Pets *Pickle It *RockyFix *Summons *Trick-or-Treat *Waiter 101 (рецепты для казана) *Walrus Campfire Song *Wx78 Upgrade System Overhaul Читы *Come to my pocket (все выпавшие из кого-либо/чего-либо предметы моментально отправляются в инвентарь) *Craftable Butter (даёт возможность создавать масло из 2 ед. семян и 2 крыльев бабочки) *Craftable Krampus Sack Mod *Craftable Mandrake Mod *Craftable Portable Ancient PseudoScience Station *Craftable Uncraftables *Day Time Slowly *Infinite Clothes *InfiniteArmor *Map Revealer (открывает всю карту в игре) *MorePlantables *OPcane Multi-Tool! *PickyPickyPicky (позволяет собирать ягоды, траву, ветки и камыши без долгой анимации) *RPG HUD *Unique Starting Equipment (v2) Инструменты разработчика *Matt's Tools Типы модификаций На официальном форуме всего 5 типов модификаций: *пользовательские персонажи; *модификации игры; *языковые пакеты; *инструменты разработчика, гайды и примеры; *Пользовательские карты. Очевидно, такое разделение не совсем уместно. Самое вкусное оказывается в куче в одной категории "модификации игры". А языковые пакеты, например, на русской вики рассматривать не имеет смысла. Карт почти нет. Таким образом, "рабочие" категории только три. Путём продолжительной сортировки были выделены следующие группы (типы) модификаций: *интерфейс; *персонажи; *предметы; *геймплей; *механика; *читы; *инструменты разработчика. Проблемы классификации Это очень сложная субъективная задача — отнесение конкретного мода к тому или иному типу. Потому что отдельный мод может выполнять несколько функций одновременно. Тем не менее, разделение на типы очень важно для вики, поскольку позволяет структурировать всё многообразие модов и проще ориентироваться в них. Для упрощения этой задачи, ниже приводится описание каждого типа, что он под собой подразумевает. Интерфейс Модификации данного типа почти ничего не делают с игрой, кроме того, что меняют интерфейс. Сюда отнесены также все языковые пакеты. Эти моды никак не влияют ни на баланс игры, ни на геймплей. В качестве исключения сюда можно включить моды, влияющие на игру, но основная функция которых — именно интерфейс. Например, это мод Backpack & Amulet Slot Mods, которые добавляют дополнительные ячейки инвентаря. Это, очевидно, упрощает игру, но в большей степени относится к внешнему виду, нежели чем к самой игре. Самое главное — эти моды делают игру реалистичнее, поэтому их сложно отнести к читам, поэтому выбор между типами "интерфейс" и "механика". Очевидно, что к интерфейсу они ближе. Другой пример — моды PickyPickyPicky, Come to my pocket. Они тоже упрощают игру, избавляя от рутины. Но основной акцент в них сделан именно на упрощение игры, поэтому они относятся скорее к читам, хотя формально они не меняют механику или геймплей. Особый пример — мод RPG HUD, который добавляет огромное количество ячеек инвентаря. Он значительно упрощает игру, делая рюкзаки и сундуки почти ненужными, потому что всё добро можно унести с собой. Также увеличивается количество ячеек обычного рюкзака (который легко можно сделать в первый же игровой день). В результате решаются практически все проблемы, связанные с выживанием. Таким образом, этот мод лучше отнести к читам. Персонажи К этому типу относятся все персонажи. Мод также может менять некоторые аспекты игры, привносить предметы, менять интерфейс. Но основная суть модов данного типа — это представление нового героя, которого можно выбрать перед началом игры и, вероятно, отождествить его с собой (с игроком). Предметы и строения Такой мод привносит в игру один или несколько предметов и строений. Это должны быть принципиально новые предметы, отсутствующие в оригинальной игре, со своими изображениями и механикой взаимодействия с персонажем и с миром. Если мод позволяет создавать несоздаваемый предмет, то такой мод относится либо к читам, либо к механике (если по сути делает игру более реалистичной). Также к читам относятся разные предметы с бесконечной прочностью или сильно упрощающие игру. Этот класс модов можно разделить ещё глубже на два очевидных подтипа: *предметы (вещи); *строения. В структуре модов используется только общий тип, потому что двухуровневый список прост в понимании и в нём легко ориентироваться. Усложнение будет лишним. Но на странице конкретного мода можно указать более точный тип и его свойства. Например, не просто "предметы", а "еда" или "оружие". Геймплей Геймплей — это, дословно, правила игры. К этому типу относятся моды, которые затрагивают всю игру в целом. Эти изменения нельзя избежать, они обязательно коснутся игрока, каким бы образом он ни играл. Например, добавление рассвета между ночью и днём, несмотря на свою простоту, относится к этому типу, т.к. затрагивает всю игру в целом. Механика Здесь подразумевается устройство отдельных элементов игры. Мод данного типа меняет какую-то локальную часть игры, но не всю игру в целом. При желании эти изменения могут не коснуться игрока, если он будет избегать их в игре. Например, возможность сажать семена где угодно относится к этому типу, ведь можно "пройти игру", не посадив ни одного семечка (питаясь только мясом и тем, что удалось подобрать). Здесь очень тонкая грань между следующим типом — "читы". Если мод (субъективно) сильно нарушает баланс в сторону упрощения игры, то он относится к читам. Например, мод Ash Fertilizer наделяет пепел свойством удобрения. С одной стороны, это сильно упрощает игру, потому что добывать навоз и гниль сложнее, чем просто спалить бревно (источник навоза нужно найти). Но, с другой стороны, этот мод делает игру реалистичнее. Именно это сыграло роль в отнесении этого мода к типу "Механика". Читы Сюда входят, в основном, моды, которые снимают различные ограничения. Делают редкие предметы крафтовыми, увеличивают максимальное количество предметов в ячейке, дают бессмертие и т.д. Любой мод, который сильно упрощает игру, относится к читам. Игра при этом почти всегда становится не интересной и быстро надоедает. Даже небольшое нарушение баланса в сторону упрощения влечёт за собой потерю интереса. Ставить подобные моды рекомендуется только в том случае, если вас откровенно бесит какой-то конкретный аспект игры, и вы бы хотели его упростить. Исключением можно считать: *Различные инструменты разработчика, целью которых является не упрощение игры, а упрощение разработки. *Моды, упрощающие игру, но вместе с тем, делающие её более реалистичной. При этом интерес к игре только увеличивается. *Моды, которые не существенно упрощают игру, зато делают её более красивой (такие относятся к типу "интерфейс"). Например, сюда можно было бы отнести мод, добавляющий отдельные ячейки для брони и амулета. Он действительно приятно избавляет от рутины бесконечно снимать рюкзак перед боем, а потом снова его надевать. Однако, во-первых, этот мод скорее делает игру более реалистичной, а не упрощает. Во-вторых, по смыслу более подходит к типу изменения интерфейса. А главное, он не уменьшает интерес к игре, а только увеличивает (при условии отсутствия багов, конечно же). Инструменты разработчика Практически то же, что и читы, но предназначенные для помощи в разработке модов. Суть почти та же, но цель создания — другая. Эти моды дают почти полные "админские" права в игре, и делают ее не интересной в плане прохождения. Однако, значительно упрощают жизнь разработчику, обеспечивая ему удобную разностороннюю проверку своего мода. Категория:Модификации